Rencontre
by Aigle de Foudre
Summary: Haruna Watson (John) fait la connaissance de Sherlock.


Une femme d'une trentaine d'années, cheveux longs, ondulés, blonde, yeux d'un turquoise, vêtue d'une jupe blanche et d'un haut noir avec une veste en jean et de bottines noires marchait dans un parc de Londres aidée d'une canne. La jeune femme était la Capitaine Haruna Watson du 5e régiment des Royal Northumberland Fusiliers rentrée d'Afghanistan.

-Watson!

La jeune femme se retourna pour voir un homme d'une trentaine d'années la regarder.

-Oui?

-Je suis Mike Stanford.

-Oh Mike! Quelle surprise de te revoir.

-Je sais. Que fais-tu ici Haruna?

-J'ai été blessée et je ne peux plus repartir.

-Mince. Ce n'est pas trop grave?

-Non, j'ai été touchée à l'épaule.

-C'est dur pour un fusilier de ne plus pouvoir se servir de son arme.

-Oui. Donc, je cherche une colocation avec un peu de chance.

-Harry ne peut pas t'aider?

-Je t'en prie, tu sais bien comment ça va se finir si nous vivions ensemble.

-Dans ton choix de location, homme ou femme?

-Peut m'importe du moment qu'il ou qu'elle connaisse le sens de «vie privée». Pourquoi?

-J'ai un ami qui cherche un ou une colocataire. Je suis sûr que vous vous endenterez bien.

-Pouvons-nous le rencontrer?

-Bien sûr Haruna.

Les deux amis entrèrent dans un laboratoire où se tenait un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années, cheveux courts, bouclés, noirs, yeux bleu-gris et vêtu d'un costume noir qui faisait une expérience.

-Mike, tu peux me prêter ton portable?

-Il est dans mon bureau.

-Prenez le mien si vous voulez.

Le jeune homme leva les yeux et tomba sur la plus belle femme qu'il n'ai jamais rencontré.

-Merci. Afghanistan ou Irak?

-Afghanistan. Comment...?

-Observation et déduction Miss.

Haruna sourit au jeune homme qui lui proposa de s'assœir tandis que Mike quitta la pièce. La jeune femme observa l'inconnu sans le déranger dans son travail.

-Aimez-vous le violon?

-Oui. Je faisais du piano plus jeune.

-Une musicienne?

-Oui. Selon mon père j'étais très douée pour devenir professionnelle mais ça ne convenait pas à Jennifer.

\- Jennifer est votre mère je suppose.

-C'est vite dit. Elle était une mère pour ma sœur mais pour moi, c'était le contraire. Elle me détestait parce que je ne rentre pas dans le moule qu'elle a fait pour ses enfants.

-Quel moule?

-Les filles devaient savoir tenir une maison de fond en comble tout en s'occupant des enfants tandis que les garçons doivent rentrer de l'argent en travaillant.

-Je vois. Vous avez mentionné une sœur?

-Oui. Harriet Watson, mon aînée d'un an, fille préférée de Jennifer, ancienne avocate, alcoolique et j'en passe et des meilleurs.

-Vous avez un frère Miss?

-Je vous en prie, appelez-moi Haruna. Et pour répondre à votre question, non je n'ai pas de frère.

-Joli prénom. Je m'appelle Sherlock Holmes.

-Enchantée. Mike m'a dit que vous cherchiez un colocataire?

-Oui et je l'ai trouvé.

-Moi?

-Oui Haruna à moins que vivre avec un homme vous dérange.

-Pas du tout! C'est juste que je suis une femme banale et de ce que j'ai observé, vous êtes un homme exceptionnel qui mérite le meilleur du meilleur.

-Haruna, ne vous dévalorisez pas comme ça s'il vous plaît. Si je suis exceptionnel, vous êtes divine.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi. Je suis une ancienne doctoresse militaire qui est blessée à l'épaule, souffrant de cauchemar et trouble stress post-traumatique, pas belle, joueuse de piano, chanteuse quelques fois et surtout moins que banale. En quoi voyez-vous que je suis divine Sherlock?

\- Vous êtes une femme magnifique, ne laissez personne dire le contraire, vous semblez en forme pour une personne souffrant de stress, une musicienne dans l'âme, vous êtes à mon niveau en ce qui concerne la normalité et je suis un sociopathe de haut niveau. J'adorerais vivre avec vous.

-Moi aussi.

-Nous allons voir l'appartement?

-Je peux vous suivre en taxi.

-Balivernes! Nous allons en prendre un seul.

-D'accord.

-Ne vous en faîtes pas. Je ne suis pas votre supérieur.

-Comment?

-Votre nervosité.

-J'aurais être capable de me défendre.

-Ce n'est pas de votre faute.

-Tutoyez-moi Sherlock.

-Si tu veux.

Les futurs colocataires prirent un taxi et allèrent au 221B Baker Street et furent acceuillis par la logeuse Mme Hudson qui prit Haruna sous son aile sous l'oeil amusé de Sherlock.

Les années passèrent et Sherlock demanda à Haruna de l'épouser après trois ans d'absence alors qu'il démontait le réseau de Moriarty. La Capitaine accepta et donna naissance aux jumeaux de son époux.


End file.
